


Maanantaidisko

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Se, jossa on maanantaidisko, glitteriä ja yksi Shiron perään haikaileva Keith.





	Maanantaidisko

**Author's Note:**

> Huutelin inspiraatiosanoja irkissä ja disko ja glitteri inspiroi minut sitten tähän. Sheith ei ole ominta alaani, mutta alan pikkuhiljaa lämmetä tällekin paritukselle! Tämä on AU, jossa Kerberos-miehistöä ei koskaan kaapattu eikä muukalaisista saati Voltronista ole tietoakaan. Keith ja kumppanit jatkaa opintojaan Galaksikasarmissa jne.

Basarin tumma pulssi tuntui koko kehossa. Se hakkasi luiden ytimissä ja kaikui sydämen kammioissa, sai sen sykkimään samassa tahdissa. Keith keinui musiikin mukana silmät suljettuina. Musiikki iski lihaksiin sisältäpäin kuin hyökyaalto täynnä syntetisaattorin elastisia sointuja, jotka sekoittuivat Keithin mielessä neonvaloihin ja diskopallon pyörivään tähtimereen. Keith pyöri sen mukana – tai ehkä se oli sittenkin tanssilattia, joka pyöri hänen sijastaan. Lakritsin makuiset shotit polttivat yhä kurkussa. Keithin olo oli kevyt, kevyempi kuin aikoihin, ja hän nauroi antaumuksella, kun tuntemattoman huulet hamusivat hänen kaulaansa. Ne imivät hänen ihoonsa punaisia jälkiä ja jättivät kuuman polun hänen solisluultaan suunpieleen.  
  
”Keith!” joku huusi Keithin korvaan ja repi hänet tuntemattoman käsivarsilta, ennen kuin tämän huulet ehtivät hänen omilleen. Keith räpytteli silmänsä auki ja kohtasi Lancen tummansiniset silmät. Niiden katse oli aivan yhtä utuinen kuin hänenkin, jos ei utuisempi. Glitteri Lancen poskipäillä ja silmänsyrjissä kimalteli diskopallon valoissa, ja hänen huulensa olivat punaiset ja pöhöttyneet.  
  
”Keith”, Lance henkäisi Keithin kasvoille ja otti tukea tämän hartioista. ”Me ollaan lähdössä takaisin parakeille.”  
  
Keith katsoi Lancen olkapään yli Hunkia, joka seisoi tanssilattian reunalla ja näytti siltä, kuin olisi ollut Lancen huulissa koko illan kiinni – ja niinhän hän luultavasti olikin. Keith katsoi Lancea taas silmiin ja nyökkäsi tarpeettoman suurieleisesti.  
  
”Okei.”  
  
”Tuletko sä meidän kanssa takaisin?” Lance kysyi.  
  
Keith oli juuri vastaamassa myöntävästi, kun viima kylmää pakkasilmaa iski vasten hänen kuumaa ja hikistä ihoaan. Hän katsoi yläviistoon tanssivien ihmisten päiden yli ulko-ovelle ja unohti hetkeksi kaiken muun. Shiro näytti erilaiselta siviilivaatteissaan. Hänen hiuksissaan, kaulahuivillaan ja mustan villakangastakin harteilla oli lumihiutaleita. Shiro käytti kasarmilla aina harmaata puvuntakkia ja silitettyjä housuja, mutta nyt hänellä oli takin alla kireä t-paita ja tiukat farkut. Keith olisi ehkä jäänyt tuijottamaan pidemmäksi aikaa, ellei Lance olisi napsuttanut sormiaan hänen silmiensä edessä.  
  
”Keith? Tuletko vai jäätkö?”  
  
Keith hengitti syvään. Ilma oli paksunaan hiestä ja toisiinsa sekoittuvien parfyymien tuoksuista, mutta se ei ollut syy, miksi hänen oli äkkiä vaikea ajatella selkeästi.  
  
”Kamu hei?”  
  
”Viisitoista minuuttia”, Keith henkäisi. ”Odottakaa mua viisitoista minuuttia.”  
  
”Me ollaan ulkona”, Lance sanoi ja palasi takaisin Hunkin luokse. Keith katsoi heidän peräänsä (Hunk kietoi kätensä Lancen ympärille, ja Lance tarttui Hunkia pakarasta kiinni) niin kauan, kunnes he katosivat narikoille. Sitten hän työntyi väkijoukon läpi tanssilattian toiseen päähän ja nousi portaat ylös baaritiskille. Shiro istui syrjässä muista ja puhui baarimikon kanssa, tilasi ehkä juotavaa. Hän hymyili hurmaavasti, ja Keithin sydän hakkasi aavistuksen nopeammin. Kun baarimikko käänsi selkänsä, Keith kiirehti Shiron luokse ja painoi kätensä tämän olalle.  
  
”Hei.”  
  
Shiro säpsähti, mutta hymyili leveästi, kun huomasi hänet. ”Hemmetti, Keith. Älä säikäyttele tuolla tavalla.”  
  
”Sori”, Keith virnisti ei lainkaan pahoillaan ja istui tyhjälle jakkaralle Shiron viereen. ”Pakko sanoa, että sut mä olisin viimeiseksi odottanut näkeväni täällä.”  
  
”Samaa voisin sanoa sinusta”, Shiro naurahti ja nyökkäsi baarimikolle, kun tämä laski oluen hänen eteensä.  
  
Keith kohautti olkiaan. ”Lance ja Hunk halusivat tuoda mut tänne.”  
  
”Kiva kuulla”, Shiro sanoi ja kuin vahingossa hipaisi Keithin kylkeä nostaessaan toisenkin kätensä tiskille. ”Pojatko laittoi sinulle myös glitteriä naamaan?”  
  
Keith kosketti kasvojaan. Hän oli jo ehtinyt unohtaa koko glitterin.  
  
”Näyttää hyvältä”, Shiro sanoi ja piilotti kummallisen hymynsä olutlasin taakse.  
  
”Kiitos”, Keith sanoi ja otti Shiron reidestä tukea nojatessaan lähemmäs. ”Joten”, hän aloitti, ”mitä sä sitten teet täällä? En tiennyt, että sä olet disko-ihmisiä.”  
  
Shiro nauroi syvältä rinnasta ja silitti Keithin selkää. Kosketus oli viaton, taas kuin vahinko, mutta Keithin ihon alla kihelmöi, sillä hän tiesi, ettei Shiro tehnyt mitään vahingossa.  
  
”Unohdin, että täällä pidetään maanantaidiskoja”, Shiro myönsi. ”Taidan lähteä takaisin parakeille lasillisen jälkeen.” Hänen katseensa valui Keithin silmiltä huulien kautta kaulalle. Hän virnisti. ”Sulla ainakin näyttää olleen hauskaa.”  
  
Keith painoi kätensä refleksinomaisesti kaulansa peitoksi. Shiro hymyili hänelle varsin tietäväisesti ja hörppäsi taas tuopista.  
  
”Etkö sä aio tarjota mulle juotavaa?” Keith kysyi, kun hiljaisuutta oli jatkunut niin pitkään että kappale oli ehtinyt vaihtua hitaampaan.  
  
Shiro kohotti Keithille kulmiaan. ”Sä näytät juoneen jo tarpeeksi.”  
  
”Ei sitten”, Keith sanoi (hän oli arvannut, ettei Shiro hänelle mitään ostaisikaan) ja nojasi lähemmäs. ”No tanssisitko sä sitten mun kanssani? Ne soittaa aina pari hidasta kappaletta peräkkäin.”  
  
Keith oli varma, että Shiro kieltäytyisi, mutta tämä laskikin tuskin puoliksi juodun tuoppinsa tiskille, nousi ja ojensi hänelle kätensä.  
  
”Yksi tanssi”, Shiro sanoi, ”ja sitten lupaat lähteä nukkumaan. Sinulla on huomenna simulaatioharjoituksia heti aamusta.”  
  
Keith pomppasi pystyyn ja tarttui Shiron kädestä kiinni. Tämän kämmenen iho tuntui lämpimältä ja pehmeältä, hyvältä hänen kädessään. Keith veti Shiron alas tanssilattialle ja kietoi kätensä tämän niskan taakse, kun he löysivät sopivan paikan muiden tanssijoiden lomasta. Shiro laski kätensä hänen kyljilleen ja veti hänet tottunein elein lähemmäs itseään. Keith tuskin kuuli musiikkia enää sydämensykkeeltään, mutta Shiro keinutti häntä varmoin ottein oikealle ja vasemmalle. Keith painoi kasvonsa Shiron hartiaa vasten ja hengitti syvään. Shiro tuoksui suihkulta ja siltä vaatimattoman tuoksuiselta partavedeltä, jota hän oli käyttänyt niin pitkään kuin Keith vain jaksoi muistaa. Shiron paita oli niin kireä että Keith oli varma, että pystyisi tuntemaan tämän lihasten väliset urat sen läpi, jos vain uskaltaisi kokeilla. Sen kaula-aukkokin ulottui niin alas että Keith voisi halutessaan painaa huulensa Shiron paljaalle iholle. Hänen tarvitsisi vain siirtää vähän päätään. Hän mietti, miltä se tuntuisi: Olisiko Shiron iho kaikkialta yhtä lämmin ja pehmeä kuin tämän kämmenkin? Suutelisiko Shiro takaisin, jos hän vain tekisi aloitteen?  
  
Kappale loppui liian nopeasti. Keith oli niin uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa että huomasi sen vasta, kun Shiro johdatti häntä pois tanssilattialta kohti narikoita.  
  
”Sä et juonut sun olutta loppuun”, Keith sanoi vastahakoisesti, kun Shiro ojensi hänelle takkia.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Shiro sanoi ja veti oman takkinsa päälleen. ”Ei minun budjettini yhteen olueen kaadu.”  
  
Keith yritti keksiä vielä jotain vastaansanomista, kun Shiro oli jo auttanut hänelle takin päälle ja työntänyt ulos talvipakkaseen.  
  
”Sinulla on aikainen aamu, muistatkos”, Shiro sanoi. Keithin pettymys taisi paistaa turhankin hyvin hänen kasvoiltaan.  
  
”Joo, niin on...” Keith mutisi ja tunki kädet taskuihinsa. Shiro silitti taas hänen selkäänsä, mutta se ei Keithiä lohduttanut. Hän olisi halunnut jäädä vielä hetkeksi tanssimaan. Hän ei tiennyt, milloin pääsisi seuraavan kerran niin lähelle Shiroa.  
  
Mitä kauemmin he kävelivät, sitä enemmän Keithin pää tuntui selviävän. Kevyt tunne vaihtui pian tutuksi vitutukseksi, joka vaivasi häntä turhankin usein. Hän piilotti kasvonsa talvitakkinsa korkeaan kaulukseen ja potki tielle heitettyä limutölkkiä. Tuore hanki kimalteli katulamppujen sinertävässä hehkussa hieman samaan tapaan kuin diskopallo tai tähdet pohjoisella yötaivaalla. Kaukana taivaanrannasta Keith saattoi erottaa Galaksikasarmin Kanadan tukiaseman valojen hohteen havumetsän yläpuolella. He olivat olleet siellä nyt kolme viikkoa, vähän vajaa puolet siitä ajasta, jonka he vielä kokonaisuudessaan siellä viettäisivät. Keith piti Kanadasta. Hän oli toki tottunut aavikon kuumuuteen, mutta täällä hän tunsi olonsa silti levollisemmaksi. Ehkä se johtui lyhyemmistä päivistä ja raikkaamman tuoksuisesta ilmasta.  
  
”Minä voin maksaa koko matkan”, Shiro tarjosi, kun he seisahtuivat taksikatoksen alle ja painoivat tilausnappia.  
  
Keith nosteli jalkojaan ja painoi kätensä syvemmälle taskuihinsa. Pakkanen nipisteli jo hänen paljaita korviaankin.  
  
”Onko sinun kylmä?”  
  
Keith ehti tuskin katsoa Shiron suuntaan, kun tämä jo kietoi kaulahuivinsa hänen päänsä ympärille.  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt pukea lämpimämmin”, Shiro moitti. ”Emme ole enää Teksasissa.”  
  
Keith tuhahti ja katsoi muualle.  
  
”Hei”, Shiro huokaisi ja silitti peukalonsyrjällään hänen poskeaan, ”mikä on?”  
  
”Ei mikään”, Keith sanoi. Joskus häntä ärsytti, miten Shiro luki häntä kuin avointa kirjaa.  
  
”Valehtelet. Näen, että murjotat.”  
  
”En mä murjota”, Keith sanoi huulet mutrussa ja otsa syvillä rypyillä. ”On vain vähän paska fiilis.”  
  
Shiro kohotti kulmiaan. Hän silitti otsahiuksia Keithin silmien tieltä. ”Miksi? Sinulla näytti olevan hauskaa vielä vähän aika sitten.”  
  
”No en minä tiedä”, Keith mutisi. ”On vain.”  
  
Shiro kallisti päätään. Hän laski kätensä Keithin otsalta takaisin tämän poskelle. ”Olisit halunnut jäädä pidemmäksi aikaa”, hän totesi.  
  
”Niin kai sitten”, Keith huokaisi ja vilkaisi Shiron silmiä. Niiden katse oli pehmeä, sellainen, joka sai Keithin posket punottamaan muustakin kuin pakkasesta. Shiron peukalo pyyhkäisi kerran hänen alahuulensa yli, ennen kuin tämä päästi hänestä kokonaan irti ja astui kauemmas.  
  
”Meidän taksin pitäisi tulla kohta.”  
  
Keith seurasi Shiron perässä kuin magneetin vetämänä ja painoi otsansa tämän hartiaa vasten. ”Mä haluan suudella sua”, hän mutisi. ”Mä haluan suudella sua ihan helvetin paljon.”  
  
Hän oli kuulevinaan Shiron naurahtavan. Se oli kuiva ja lyhyt ääni, ei lainkaan samanlainen, jollaisen Keith oli kuullut niin monta kertaa aikaisemmin. Siinä ei ollut mitään iloista, ei tietoa edes hymynpoikasesta.  
  
Sitten Shiro painoi suunsa Keithin päälaelle. ”Tiedän”, hän puhui hiljaa Keithin hiuksiin, ”ja sinä tiedät, että olen ylempi upseerisi.”  
  
”Voin kyllä herroitella sua, jos se sitä vaatii”, Keith sanoi. Hän oli tarkoittanut sen vitsiksi, mutta onnistui kuulostamaan vain kurjalta. Ja kurjalta hänestä tuntuikin.  
  
”Älä ole typerä.”  
  
Keith näki sen merkikseen vetäytyä. Kun hän kuitenkin nosti otsansa Shiron hartialta, tämä painoi huulensa hetkeksi hänen suunsyrjälleen.  
  
”Mietitään sitä uudestaan, kun olemme kahden ja sinulla on pää selvänä”, Shiro sanoi. ”Okei?”  
  
Keith nosti katseensa hämillään Shiron silmiin, mutta tämän huomio oli jo autotiessä, eikä hänen onnistunut tavoittaa enää tämän katsetta. Hän nojasi silti Shiroa vasten, ja Shiro kietoi kätensä hänen hartioidensa ympärille tottumuksesta. Tällä kertaa Keith tiesi varmasti, että eleessä oli jotain muutakin kuin vain viatonta huolenpitoa.  
  
”Sä olit mustasukkainen, vai mitä”, Keith sanoi hetken kuluttua. ”Siitä, että imuttelin jonkun toisen kanssa.”  
  
Shiron ilme ei värähtänytkään, mutta hänen kätensä puristui tiukemmin Keithin ympärille. Keith hymyili tyytyväisenä tämän huiviin. Hän ottaisi asian puheeksi vielä myöhemmin.

**Author's Note:**

> ... to be continued (?)


End file.
